Captive Of Your Love
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: All she wanted was a few hours to unwind with him... but the morning after, they wake up to chaos from every direction and don't realise it until it's too late. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)


_**1/24/16, International Palms Hotel…**_

" _You dragged me all the way from the damn arena and I didn't hit you back, now let go!" Amanda growled as Finn dragged her into their room, Amanda still in her black leather and lace ring outfit but with Finn's jacket on her… he closed the door but not fully and held Amanda's arms above her head, effectively pinning her against the wall… her aggression made him want her though he tried to think logically._

" _You need to calm down." Finn said quietly, Amanda letting out a raspy noise._

" _I hope like hell he gets punished for it." Amanda whispered, feeling her pulse start to race._

" _I'm sure he will… you're getting a bit heated there though, lass." Finn said, acting concerned for her health… but inside, he knew._

" _You have me pinned against the damn wall… and I'm not fighting back." Amanda responded._

" _You aren't, are you? Why do we think that might be?" Finn replied, as he was quite close, enough that his every breath brushed warmth over the skin of Amanda's neck._

" _Because I can't fight back against you, Finn… and you know I'm still rushed from that match and how you were grabbing me after, you can be a damn naughty boy when you want to be." Amanda replied as they looked at each other, the anger from earlier fading from Amanda as Finn reached behind her and slowly unzipped her ring top, pulling it off after pulling the jacket off her and her to him before leaning in and kissing her… when they stopped, he had a thin trail of blood under his lower lip and smirked at her._

" _A biter, hm?" Finn responded, pulling his shirt off as Amanda's hands went to his jeans and unzipped them, tugging them down._

" _Got you riled up though." Amanda replied as she pulled her boots, kneepads and socks off as Finn wrapped his arms around her and pressed her to him so she could feel all of him after he tugged her shorts down before they kissed again._

 _They didn't care if the noise disrupted the guests at the moment, they wanted all of each other._

" _D'fhéach sé ró-diabhal!" Finn growled lowly by Amanda's left ear as he trailed his lips up and down her neck, Amanda's heart rate increasing again as Finn pulled her panties down and trailed his hand down her spine, pressing her closer to him._

" _Rinneamar araon." Amanda whispered, Finn letting out a low growl of approval… something in him just went through the roof whenever Amanda spoke in his language._

 _Finn playfully tossed Amanda onto the bed after pulling her bra off and she let out a light laugh as he climbed on top of her._

" _So good to me…" Finn whispered, lightly kissing Amanda's left shoulder and neck as she closed her eyes and tossed her head back… she moved her hips to him and tried to grab onto his hair but he kept her pinned down._

 _With a final tug of his boxers and the rest of the clothing disappearing into the darkened room, Finn reached over on the nightstand and took a condom out of the box left in their room and he put it on… Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as he moved forward, the two losing awareness of everything around them._

 _Amanda tossed her head back and moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the two moving faster once the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hit them harder._

 _By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was nothing left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him with an exhausted smile._

 _Once in each others arms and tangled up in the ivory bedsheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip…_

 **Present time…**

The sunlight fluttered through the curtains, Amanda slowly opening her eyes and finding herself in Finn's arms… the lamp was on the floor and an empty Durex packet was on the nightstand as Finn leaned over when his eyes opened halfway and kissed Amanda on the top of her head before burying his face into her disheveled hair as she arched her back.

Amanda wasn't fully awake so she wasn't coherent enough to say anything except "What a fucking night…", which made Finn chuckle.

"Yeah… you bet it was." Finn replied, pulling her closer to him, or himself closer to her. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?" He asked… it was out of habit for him to worry about Amanda as she rested her head on his torso, his heart beating soundly under her right ear.

"I'm worn out… but as for pain, there's none." Amanda explained, knowing that she was lucky as she tended to be sore after sex because of her endometriosis.

Finn ran his right hand along Amanda's left hip, the two kissing again… before they heard two voices out in the hallway.

"She's gotta be somewhere!"

"Now you're starting to sound like him! She's a consenting adult!"

Amanda and Finn knew that with her friends around, quiet days were a rarity.


End file.
